


Avenge Daughters

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Wincing, Reverend Amos Howell held his arm the minute he defeated a villain.





	Avenge Daughters

I never created Superman TAS.

Wincing, Reverend Amos Howell held his arm the minute he defeated a villain. He glanced at Supergirl after she was injured and the preacher smiled with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
